


Bloom behind my eyelids

by MistysGatorTeeth



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Choking, F/F, Lesbian Sex, No Spoilers, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn Without Plot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistysGatorTeeth/pseuds/MistysGatorTeeth
Summary: “ - and every color in Jamie’s garden blooms like a firework in the darkness there.”..Purely smut without any plot whatsoever.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 314





	Bloom behind my eyelids

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t even finished the show yet. lmfao.

It’s a complete accident how it happens. Jamie’s hand drags right down from her jawline; and instead of planting itself in the mattress next to the blonde’s head it instead lands right center on Dani’s throat in the dark of the night. The pressure cuts off Dani’s air. Her eyes roll back a bit, her fingers pull together the sheets. The fire in her stomach doesn’t seem to blink out with a lack of oxygen; instead it flares up and curls in her chest alongside the burn of her lungs. The kisses scattered across her collarbone stop as she stutters on her own breath. Jamie’s eyes dart up, catching the glimmer of moonlight that’s reflecting off the open windows. The fingers clenched on her windpipe hurry to correct themselves, Jamie sitting up and letting her weight settle and pin Dani’s hips to the bed. 

“Aw Poppin’s,” The brunette is a bit out of breath herself - voice raspy, something like clemency dripping off her words. The hand that compressed Dani’s throat rests on the blonde’s stomach - Jamie’s other finding itself wiped off on her own thigh. She uses both then to push the thick honey blonde curls off Dani’s shoulders. “I’m sorry, yeah?” 

_ Sorry for what?  _ Dani wants to murmur, but alas her words simply refuse to puddle to the surface of her tongue to speak aloud. She stumbles over them instead. Jamie kisses her, something like attentiveness settling in her gaze as their lips part. “Do you want to stop?” 

“No!” A little too loud, a little  _ too  _ eager as she makes Jamie startle on top of her. She dials it back, her voice shaking with a signature nervousness to it. “No, no, I don’t want us to stop.” 

Jamie gives her such a look - all those features mixing together to fix her with an expression that just drips with a loving mocking tone to match, “If I didn’t know better,” Her words are paused to kiss to corner of Dani’s frown, “I’d guess you enjoyed that, didn’t you?” 

The call out just makes Dani blush all the way down her chest. Her legs cross and she squeezes them together as her eyes do the same. A breath parts her lips, and it shakes as she lets it out. “I don’t know. Why would it?” 

Jamie sits up on her knees. Framing Dani’s hips as she leans up on them to brush the wisps of hair from Dani’s eyes. “People like different stuff, Poppin’s. I’m not going to judge you based on what makes your boots shake.” 

I know - I mean, I just,”  _ Eddie and I never really tried that stuff.  _ Dani stops herself from explaining. Somehow she thinks bringing up Edmund right now will most definitely kill the mood. But it’s true. She certainly wasn’t saving herself for marriage as their mothers thought, and while sex with Eddie had been more of a give rather than take stituation, Dani never thought she’d be into, well- 

“Do you want me to choke you?” Jamie asks, so upfront and brutally honest as if she’s asking if Dani wants sugar in her tea with breakfast. The words incite a flutter in Dani’s stomach that incinerates down her legs and curls her toes.Fingers walk up Dani’s bare stomach, in between her breasts, flatten to a palm on her chest and they settle against the warm skin there as Jamie wonders outloud. “Yeah?” 

Dani silently pauses in the moment. Her arms twitch and her entire body feels a bit too hot against the bedsheets. The waistband of her sleep shorts itches - although it doesn’t, cause she realizes it’s simply just Jamie’s fingers flicking at the thin material with her other hand. She wants that, yeah. Though her throat is a bit parched, she’s just a little nervous. So instead of just saying  _ yes,  _ Dani uses her fingers to grasp Jamie’s hand on her chest and slide it up around her throat. Jamie then blows out her own huff of air. Her eyes widening as she watches her own digits wrap around Dani’s neck. The faint marks of hickeys darken the skin there under her fingertips. 

“You tell me if you need to stop.” Jamie shifts back to better rest on Dani’s parted thighs, her lips lifting in a smirk as her free hand pats the skin of Dani’s inner thigh. “Use these leg muscles, ‘kay?”

Dani nods, and then she takes a deep breath. It’s an odd sensation, now that she’s expecting it. The first time Jamie had unknowingly just went full force. This time, her fingers tighten slowly; they squeeze evenly and when Dani swallows she can feel every little part of her fingers adjust their grip.  _ Oh.  _ Jamie’s other hand. Her fingers pulling Dani’s shorts aside. The burn in her chest becomes a second to the other bubbling sensation in her insides and it’s climbing so much faster.  _ Had she just been that close before?  _ Or was the lack of air making her come quicker than usual? It doesn’t help Jamie’s using all her best moves; though she can’t kiss her neck, she settles on kissing the reddening skin of Dani’s cheek with a wet sloppy plant of her lips. 

the edges of her vision start to darken, her lips putter with a gasp and Jamie releases her grip a little - enough to let her take a breath. But her  _ other  _ hand also eases off. “Take your time, tiger.” The gardener teases. She keeps her weight on Dani’s thighs to keep her from rubbing them together. She watches Dani pant against the sheets. Her chest rising and falling and her pupils dilating as Jamie sucks her fingers clean mercilessly. 

“Puh-Please.” Dani gulps. Her own voice sounds airy to her. Desperate, needy. Her hips buck up and her teeth bite her bottom lip. She’s entirely sure as soon as Jamie’s hand touches her again she’ll explode. Hell, she’s just about to blow from watching Jamie’s fingers in her mouth. “Let me come.” 

“Are you asking me, or telling me, Poppin’s?” A raised eyebrow, her fingers go back down to play with Dani’s waistband again. Though Dani is obviously touching her own edge. She’s spluttering sighs and her eyes are nearly black with desire. If Jamie is anything, she’s always been a bit light hearted on the girl. Sympathetic and compassionate as she watches Dani’s eyes screw shut as Jamie starts to earnestly use her fingers to  _ screw  _ her. She pushes into Dani’s throat heavily; leaning down to murmur in her ear as she starts to twitch under her, “All you had to do was ask, you know.” 

Dani comes and she  _ comes.  _ Her eyes roll back so hard into her skull it’s sure to give her a headache after and every color in Jamie’s garden blooms like a firework in the darkness there. her legs shake and she snaps them shut and effectively traps Jamie’s moving hand. The hand on her throat lets off; but she can’t really gasp in a breath because it’s cut off by Jamie’s tongue. She moans her name, guttural and needy for contact as she wraps her arms around Jamie’s neck - her legs around her waist. 

They stay a moment like that. Both panting. The marks of Jamie’s fingers darkening Dani’s neck and the sound of cicadas in the trees outside their room. The manor is quiet, except for them. The pause lasts a minute, maybe two. Long enough for Dani’s legs to loosen and untwist from Jamie’s back. The blonde’s hand tries to reach down. Her fingers pulling at the fabric of Jamie’s underwear. She’s startled when her hand is caught in the other woman’s. 

“Christ Dani, you don’t think I’m done with you yet, do you?” 


End file.
